List of shops (Sky SC)/Bose
This is a list of shops in in the region of Bose. City of Bose Lucir Orbal Factory |-|Chapter 5= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Defense 4 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_5= Poison |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_6= Mute |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_7= HP 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+3% |item_8= HP 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+6% |item_9= HP 3 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Max HP+9% |item_10= HP 4 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max HP+12% |item_11= Mind 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_12= Mind 2 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_13= Mind 3 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_14= Mind 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_15= Freeze |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_16= Attack 1 |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_17= Attack 2 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_18= Attack 3 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_19= Attack 4 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_20= Seal |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_21= Shield 1 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_22= Shield 2 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_23= Shield 3 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_24= Shield 4 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_25= Evade 1 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=AGL+1 |item_26= Evade 2 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=AGL+2 |item_27= Evade 3 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=AGL+3 |item_28= Evade 4 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=AGL+4 |item_29= Sleep |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_30= Impede 1 |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_31= Impede 2 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_32= Action 1 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=SPD+10% |item_33= Action 2 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=SPD+20% |item_34= Action 3 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=SPD+30% |item_35= Action 4 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_36= Blind |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_37= Cast 1 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_38= Cast 2 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_39= Move 1 |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=MOV+1 |item_40= Move 2 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=MOV+2 |item_41= Strike |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_42= EP Cut 1 |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_43= EP Cut 2 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_44= EP Cut 3 |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_45= EP Cut 4 |item_45_cost= |item_45_attr=Arts' EP cost-40% |item_46= EP 1 |item_46_cost= |item_46_attr=Max EP+3% |item_47= EP 2 |item_47_cost= |item_47_attr=Max EP+6% |item_48= EP 3 |item_48_cost= |item_48_attr=Max EP+9% |item_49= EP 4 |item_49_cost= |item_49_attr=Max EP+12% |item_50= Hit 1 |item_50_cost= |item_50_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_51= Hit 2 |item_51_cost= |item_51_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_52= Hit 3 |item_52_cost= |item_52_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_53= Hit 4 |item_53_cost= |item_53_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_54= Confuse |item_54_cost= |item_54_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Defense 4 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_5= Poison |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_6= Mute |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_7= HP 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+3% |item_8= HP 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+6% |item_9= HP 3 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Max HP+9% |item_10= HP 4 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max HP+12% |item_11= Mind 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_12= Mind 2 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_13= Mind 3 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_14= Mind 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_15= Freeze |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_16= Heal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=HP slowly recovers by walking |item_17= Attack 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_18= Attack 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_19= Attack 3 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_20= Attack 4 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_21= Seal |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_22= Shield 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_23= Shield 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_24= Shield 3 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_25= Shield 4 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_26= Evade 1 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=AGL+1 |item_27= Evade 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=AGL+2 |item_28= Evade 3 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=AGL+3 |item_29= Evade 4 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=AGL+4 |item_30= Sleep |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_31= Impede 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_32= Impede 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_33= Impede 3 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 20% success rate |item_34= Impede 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate |item_35= Action 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=SPD+10% |item_36= Action 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=SPD+20% |item_37= Action 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=SPD+30% |item_38= Action 4 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_39= Blind |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_40= Cast 1 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_41= Cast 2 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_42= Luck |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=Increases enemy item drop rate by 30% |item_43= Move 1 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=MOV+1 |item_44= Move 2 |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=MOV+2 |item_45= Move 3 |item_45_cost= |item_45_attr=MOV+3 |item_46= Strike |item_46_cost= |item_46_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_47= EP Cut 1 |item_47_cost= |item_47_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_48= EP Cut 2 |item_48_cost= |item_48_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_49= EP Cut 3 |item_49_cost= |item_49_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_50= EP Cut 4 |item_50_cost= |item_50_attr=Arts' EP cost-40% |item_51= Eagle Eye |item_51_cost= |item_51_attr=Can see enemies from a distance |item_52= EP 1 |item_52_cost= |item_52_attr=Max EP+3% |item_53= EP 2 |item_53_cost= |item_53_attr=Max EP+6% |item_54= EP 3 |item_54_cost= |item_54_attr=Max EP+9% |item_55= EP 4 |item_55_cost= |item_55_attr=Max EP+12% |item_56= Hit 1 |item_56_cost= |item_56_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_57= Hit 2 |item_57_cost= |item_57_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_58= Hit 3 |item_58_cost= |item_58_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_59= Hit 4 |item_59_cost= |item_59_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_60= Confuse |item_60_cost= |item_60_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |item_61= Information |item_61_cost= |item_61_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status |item_62= Cloak |item_62_cost= |item_62_attr=No encounters |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Sein Arms & Guards |-|Chapter 5= Edel Staff |item_1_cost=5000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+270/RNG+1 |item_2= Sturm |item_2_cost=4500 mira |item_2_attr=STR+270/RNG+2 |item_3= 0-Type Orbal Gun |item_3_cost=4800 mira |item_3_attr=STR+270/RNG+4 |item_4= Rune Blade |item_4_cost=5000 mira |item_4_attr=STR+270 |item_5= Ogre Buster |item_5_cost=5000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+280 |item_6= T Launcher |item_6_cost=4500 mira |item_6_attr=STR+285/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_7= Blast Arm |item_7_cost=5000 mira |item_7_attr=STR+290 |item_8= Ceram Coat |item_8_cost=2000 mira |item_8_attr=DEF+200/ADF+6/SPD+5 |item_9= Protect Gear |item_9_cost=3200 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+250/ADF+8 |item_10= Spike Gear |item_10_cost=1500 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+90/MOV+1 |item_11= Ceramic Spikes |item_11_cost=2600 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+130/MOV+1 |item_12= Silver Earring |item_12_cost=500 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents poison |item_13= Lighter |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents freeze |item_14= Mirage Ring |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents petrify |item_15= Black Bangle |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents sleep |item_16= Glam Choker |item_16_cost=1000 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents mute |item_17= White Bracelet |item_17_cost=500 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents blind |item_18= Pearl Earring |item_18_cost=500 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents seal |item_19= Lily Necklace |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents confuse |item_20= Feather Brooch |item_20_cost=1000 mira |item_20_attr=Prevents faint |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Spiral Rod |item_1_cost=7000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+320/RNG+1 |item_2= Galient Sword |item_2_cost=6800 mira |item_2_attr=STR+320/RNG+2 |item_3= Grambringer |item_3_cost=7000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+330 |item_4= G-02 |item_4_cost=7200 mira |item_4_attr=STR+335/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_5= Gigant Arm |item_5_cost=7000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+340 |item_6= Protect Gear |item_6_cost=3200 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+250/ADF+8 |item_7= Ceram Armor |item_7_cost=7800 mira |item_7_attr=DEF+310/ADF+12/AGL+10 |item_8= Ceramic Spikes |item_8_cost=2600 mira |item_8_attr=DEF+130/MOV+1 |item_9= Strega-G |item_9_cost=5400 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+150/MOV+2 |item_10= Silver Earring |item_10_cost=500 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents poison |item_11= Lighter |item_11_cost=500 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents freeze |item_12= Mirage Ring |item_12_cost=1000 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents petrify |item_13= Black Bangle |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents sleep |item_14= Glam Choker |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents mute |item_15= White Bracelet |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents blind |item_16= Pearl Earring |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents seal |item_17= Lily Necklace |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents confuse |item_18= Feather Brooch |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents faint |item_19= Skull Pendant |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents deathblows |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Spence Pharmacy |-|Chapter 5= Tear Balm |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 800HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_3= Purging Balm |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_4= Softening Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_5= Smelling Salts |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_6= Curia Balm |item_6_cost=300 mira |item_6_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures abnormal status |item_7= Reviving Balm |item_7_cost=200 mira |item_7_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Tear Balm |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 800HP |item_2= Teara Balm |item_2_cost=800 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_3= Tearal Balm |item_3_cost=2000 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 5000HP |item_4= Tear All Balm |item_4_cost=5000 mira |item_4_attr=Heals all HP |item_5= Purging Balm |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_6= Softening Balm |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_7= Smelling Salts |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_8= Curia Balm |item_8_cost=300 mira |item_8_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures abnormal status |item_9= S-Tablet |item_9_cost=500 mira |item_9_attr=Cures lowered statuses/Heals 500HP |item_10= Reviving Balm |item_10_cost=200 mira |item_10_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_11= Celestial Balm |item_11_cost=10000 mira |item_11_attr=Cures K.O./Heals all HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Orvid Co., Ltd. |-|Chapter 5= Firefly Fungus |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Acerbic Tomato |item_2_cost=400 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Bear Claw |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Tri-Colored Rice |item_4_cost=200 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Aged Miso |item_5_cost=300 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Vintage Wine |item_6_cost=300 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Fresh Milk |item_7_cost=50 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Fresh Eggs |item_8_cost=10 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Sharp Cheese |item_9_cost=30 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Luscious Orange |item_10_cost=20 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Ripe Apple |item_11_cost=20 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Azelia Fruit |item_12_cost=20 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Milled Flour |item_13_cost=4 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Ironbone Fish |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Marbled Steak |item_15_cost=100 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Flaky Potato |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Crisp Onion |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Dirty Carrot |item_18_cost=10 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Maple Sugar |item_19_cost=4 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Kibbled Salt |item_20_cost=4 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Olive Oil |item_21_cost=16 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Fresh Herb |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Dragon Beans |item_23_cost=20 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Royal Leaf |item_24_cost=20 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Black Pepper |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Red Pepper |item_26_cost=10 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Tender Whitefish |item_27_cost=40 mira |item_27_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Curative Horn |item_1_cost=400 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Savory Pinion |item_2_cost=400 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Leathery Tail |item_3_cost=400 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Juicy Bone |item_4_cost=400 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Gummy Eyeball |item_5_cost=400 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Lucky Fang |item_6_cost=400 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Monster Carapace |item_7_cost=400 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Beast Flesh |item_8_cost=400 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Fish Fillet |item_9_cost=400 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Tender Poultry |item_10_cost=400 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Clear Gelatin |item_11_cost=400 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Bird Egg |item_12_cost=400 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Fish Egg |item_13_cost=400 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Prickly Seed |item_14_cost=400 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Firefly Fungus |item_15_cost=200 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Acerbic Tomato |item_16_cost=400 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Bear Claw |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Tri-Colored Rice |item_18_cost=200 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Aged Miso |item_19_cost=300 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Vintage Wine |item_20_cost=300 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Fresh Milk |item_21_cost=50 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Fresh Eggs |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Sharp Cheese |item_23_cost=30 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Luscious Orange |item_24_cost=20 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Ripe Apple |item_25_cost=20 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Azelia Fruit |item_26_cost=20 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Milled Flour |item_27_cost=4 mira |item_27_attr= |item_28= Ironbone Fish |item_28_cost=10 mira |item_28_attr= |item_29= Marbled Steak |item_29_cost=100 mira |item_29_attr= |item_30= Flaky Potato |item_30_cost=10 mira |item_30_attr= |item_31= Crisp Onion |item_31_cost=10 mira |item_31_attr= |item_32= Dirty Carrot |item_32_cost=10 mira |item_32_attr= |item_33= Maple Sugar |item_33_cost=4 mira |item_33_attr= |item_34= Kibbled Salt |item_34_cost=4 mira |item_34_attr= |item_35= Olive Oil |item_35_cost=16 mira |item_35_attr= |item_36= Fresh Herb |item_36_cost=10 mira |item_36_attr= |item_37= Dragon Beans |item_37_cost=20 mira |item_37_attr= |item_38= Royal Leaf |item_38_cost=20 mira |item_38_attr= |item_39= Black Pepper |item_39_cost=10 mira |item_39_attr= |item_40= Red Pepper |item_40_cost=10 mira |item_40_attr= |item_41= Tender Whitefish |item_41_cost=40 mira |item_41_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Frieden Hotel Trayton Foods |-|Chapter 5= Tri-Colored Rice |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Aged Miso |item_2_cost=300 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Vintage Wine |item_3_cost=300 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Fresh Milk |item_4_cost=50 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Fresh Eggs |item_5_cost=10 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Sharp Cheese |item_6_cost=30 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Milled Flour |item_7_cost=4 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Ironbone Fish |item_8_cost=10 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Marbled Steak |item_9_cost=100 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Maple Sugar |item_10_cost=4 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Kibbled Salt |item_11_cost=4 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Tender Whitefish |item_12_cost=40 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Olive Oil |item_13_cost=16 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Fresh Herb |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Black Pepper |item_15_cost=10 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Red Pepper |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Rustic Bone |item_1_cost=2600 mira |item_1_attr=HP12000/DEF+20% |item_2= Tri-Colored Rice |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Aged Miso |item_3_cost=300 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Vintage Wine |item_4_cost=300 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Fresh Milk |item_5_cost=50 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Fresh Eggs |item_6_cost=10 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Sharp Cheese |item_7_cost=30 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Milled Flour |item_8_cost=4 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Ironbone Fish |item_9_cost=10 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Marbled Steak |item_10_cost=100 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Maple Sugar |item_11_cost=4 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Kibbled Salt |item_12_cost=4 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Tender Whitefish |item_13_cost=40 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Olive Oil |item_14_cost=16 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Fresh Herb |item_15_cost=10 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Black Pepper |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Red Pepper |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Buck's Greengrocery |-|Chapter 5= Firefly Fungus |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Acerbic Tomato |item_2_cost=400 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Bear Claw |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Luscious Orange |item_4_cost=20 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Ripe Apple |item_5_cost=20 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Azelia Fruit |item_6_cost=20 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Flaky Potato |item_7_cost=10 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Crisp Onion |item_8_cost=10 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Dirty Carrot |item_9_cost=10 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Dragon Beans |item_10_cost=20 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Royal Leaf |item_11_cost=20 mira |item_11_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Worldly Stew |item_1_cost=4800 mira |item_1_attr=HP9000/CP60 |item_2= Firefly Fungus |item_2_cost=200 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Acerbic Tomato |item_3_cost=400 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Bear Claw |item_4_cost=10 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Luscious Orange |item_5_cost=20 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Ripe Apple |item_6_cost=20 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Azelia Fruit |item_7_cost=20 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Flaky Potato |item_8_cost=10 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Crisp Onion |item_9_cost=10 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Dirty Carrot |item_10_cost=10 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Dragon Beans |item_11_cost=20 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Royal Leaf |item_12_cost=20 mira |item_12_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Katrina's Confectionery |-|Chapter 5= Corner Castella |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP1500/Cures petrify |item_2= Refresh Jelly |item_2_cost=1300 mira |item_2_attr=HP5400/Cures K.O. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Corner Castella |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP1500/Cures petrify |item_2= Refresh Jelly |item_2_cost=1300 mira |item_2_attr=HP5400/Cures K.O. |item_3= Mystery Paste Plus |item_3_cost=1600 mira |item_3_attr=HP6000/Cures all status ailments |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Felicia's Hardware Store |-|Chapter 5= Laundry Pole+ |item_1_cost=2000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+150/RNG+2 |item_2= Chain Belt |item_2_cost=3000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+210/RNG+3 |item_3= Cleaver |item_3_cost=3000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+300/MOV-2/SPD-3 |item_4= Insulating Tape |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_5= EP Charge |item_5_cost=500 mira |item_5_attr=Restores 100EP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Laundry Pole+ |item_1_cost=2000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+150/RNG+2 |item_2= All-Purpose Knife |item_2_cost=2000 mira |item_2_attr=STR+350/DEX+10 |item_3= Chain Belt |item_3_cost=3000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+210/RNG+3 |item_4= Cleaver |item_4_cost=3000 mira |item_4_attr=STR+300/MOV-2/SPD-3 |item_5= Insulating Tape |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_6= EP Charge |item_6_cost=500 mira |item_6_attr=Restores 100EP |item_7= EP Charge II |item_7_cost=1000 mira |item_7_attr=Restores 300EP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Kirsche Bar Mystery Paste |item_1_cost=700 mira |item_1_attr=HP2400/Cures all status ailments |item_2= Flame Tongue Stew |item_2_cost=650 mira |item_2_attr=HP2800/Cures seal/mute/confuse |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Paul & Elke's Outlet |-|Chapter 5= Cotton-Stuffed Vest |item_1_cost=2000 mira |item_1_attr=DEF+15/Prevents petrify |item_2= Cat Ears Band |item_2_cost=1500 mira |item_2_attr=AGL+2/??? |item_3= Cat Foot Slippers |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=DEF+1/MOV+2/AGL+2/??? |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Strega MAX |item_1_cost=6000 mira |item_1_attr=DEF+160/MOV+4 |item_2= Cotton-Stuffed Vest |item_2_cost=2000 mira |item_2_attr=DEF+15/Prevents petrify |item_3= Cat Ears Band |item_3_cost=1500 mira |item_3_attr=AGL+2/??? |item_4= Cat Foot Slippers |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=DEF+1/MOV+2/AGL+2/??? |item_5= Cat Tail |item_5_cost=1500 mira |item_5_attr=MOV+2/??? |item_6= Cat Suit |item_6_cost=500 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+5/SPD+5/??? |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Minuet's Magazine Stand |-|Chapter 5= Gambler Jack - Vol.6 |item_1_cost=1000 mira |item_1_attr=Chapter 6 - The King |item_2= Liberl News - Issue 7 |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Non-Aggression Pact Signed |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Gambler Jack - Vol.6 |item_1_cost=1000 mira |item_1_attr=Chapter 6 - The King |item_2= Liberl News - Special |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Ancient Dragon Appears!! |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Finel's Ice Cream Stand |-|Chapter 5= Sunshine Ice |item_1_cost=600 mira |item_1_attr=HP2500/STR+15% |item_2= Moonlight Ice |item_2_cost=550 mira |item_2_attr=HP2500/DEF+15 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Chapter 8= Sunshine Ice |item_1_cost=600 mira |item_1_attr=HP2500/STR+15% |item_2= Moonlight Ice |item_2_cost=550 mira |item_2_attr=HP2500/DEF+15 |item_3= Ultima Ice Cream |item_3_cost=1200 mira |item_3_attr=HP2200/CP20 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Trayon Backs Firefly Fungus |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Acerbic Tomato |item_2_cost=400 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Bear Claw |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Tri-Colored Rice |item_4_cost=200 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Aged Miso |item_5_cost=300 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Vintage Wine |item_6_cost=300 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Fresh Milk |item_7_cost=50 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Fresh Eggs |item_8_cost=10 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Sharp Cheese |item_9_cost=30 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Luscious Orange |item_10_cost=20 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Ripe Apple |item_11_cost=20 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Azelia Fruit |item_12_cost=20 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Milled Flour |item_13_cost=4 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Ironbone Fish |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Marbled Steak |item_15_cost=100 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Flaky Potato |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Crisp Onion |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Dirty Carrot |item_18_cost=10 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Maple Sugar |item_19_cost=4 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Kibbled Salt |item_20_cost=4 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Olive Oil |item_21_cost=16 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Fresh Herb |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Dragon Beans |item_23_cost=20 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Royal Leaf |item_24_cost=20 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Black Pepper |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Red Pepper |item_26_cost=10 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Tender Whitefish |item_27_cost=40 mira |item_27_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} K & F Sweets Corner Castella |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP1500/Cures petrify |item_2= Refresh Jelly |item_2_cost=1300 mira |item_2_attr=HP5400/Cures K.O. |item_3= Sunshine Ice |item_3_cost=600 mira |item_3_attr=HP2500/STR+15% |item_4= Moonlight Ice |item_4_cost=550 mira |item_4_attr=HP2500/DEF+15 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Ravennue Village Emile General Goods Teara Balm |item_1_cost=800 mira |item_1_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_2= Purging Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_3= Reviving Balm |item_3_cost=200 mira |item_3_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_4= EP Charge |item_4_cost=500 mira |item_4_attr=Restores 100EP |item_5= Fresh Milk |item_5_cost=50 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Fresh Eggs |item_6_cost=10 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Sharp Cheese |item_7_cost=30 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Luscious Orange |item_8_cost=20 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Ripe Apple |item_9_cost=20 mira |item_9_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} The Moonlight Path Limon Sunshine Ice |item_1_cost=600 mira |item_1_attr=HP2500/STR+15% |item_2= Moonlight Ice |item_2_cost=550 mira |item_2_attr=HP2500/DEF+15 |item_3= Paradise Cooler |item_3_cost=1300 mira |item_3_attr=HP4200/Cures all status ailments |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Apple Valleria Shore The Kingfisher Inn Lenard Roast Fish |item_1_cost=150 mira |item_1_attr=HP600/Cures faint/sleep/petrify |item_2= Rampage Fish |item_2_cost=1150 mira |item_2_attr=HP3400/SPD+20% |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Sophina Haken Gate Rest Stop |-|Shop= Herb Sandwich |item_1_cost=150 mira |item_1_attr=HP700/Cures poison |item_2= Fevered Gaze |item_2_cost=550 mira |item_2_attr=HP2600/Cures poison/blind/freeze |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} |-|Rest= Nebel Valley Whemler's Mountain Hut Flame Tongue Stew |item_1_cost=650 mira |item_1_attr=HP2800/Cures seal/mute/confuse |item_2= Tear Balm |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Heals 800HP |item_3= Teara Balm |item_3_cost=800 mira |item_3_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_4= Purging Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_5= Softening Balm |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_6= Insulating Tape |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_7= Reviving Balm |item_7_cost=200 mira |item_7_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=28 |trade_water=28 |trade_fire=28 |trade_wind=28 |trade_time=28 |trade_space=84 |trade_mirage=56 }} Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky SC Shops Category:Data Lists